Angel-Lit Path: America's Reminisce
by Yuukei-no-Tori
Summary: Where had it gone wrong? He was supposed to be the hero right? Then why was his little family falling apart at the seam? Maybe…it was his turn to get God laughing at him, for all those times he was mean to the English nation, maybe this was just payback for everything that he'd done to him... ((Rated for Alochol and Angst))


I finally got motivated to write this. The new Kagerou Project song was the one to do it too so thank Jin.

"Lost Time Memory" really takes me back to how I felt when I was in the girl's place who committed suicide in Toumei Answer. It made me realize that I do have people and things to live for now. Especially now as there's someone whom needs me more than ever, and I won't let her fall…or if he does then by God I'll go with her.

This part of Angel-lit Path is dedicated to my America, Rebekah. I love you Poppet.

* * *

Angel-Lit Path: America's Reminisce

It was a week after England's land was handed over to France and was made into the English State of France, and honestly America couldn't have felt more miserable. He hated England right? So WHY did he feel miserable? It was probably for France, and Canada. The two hadn't been the same since then. France hadn't come out of his house practically at all and Canada hardly spoke to anyone besides Kumajirou anymore (He didn't speak much before but it was like he was practically mute.)

So here he was, a quarter after one in the morning in a small bar just a few miles from his house. He hadn't drunk this much since…oh...maybe at the celebration of the end of the Second World War?

…_Hehe…those were the days…._

There was no celebration such as that this time the war ended, only a delayed World Meeting and the necessary meetings for re-distribution and returning of land. America, himself had been at the meeting for England's land being given to France along with Canada.

_One Week Ago…_

_A exhausted looking Frenchman walked into Austria's office, America and Canada on either side of him. The trio sat down, Germany was sitting on the other side of the desk with Austria._

"_I have all of the paperwork for both of you to sign." Austria spoke, getting right down to business as he handed France a clipboard with the paper work on it for him. Austria gave France and Germany equally sympathetic looks._

"…_Merci/Danke." The responsible nations each said, both in the same monotone voice that made Canada cringe, He hadn't heard France be that plain-toned since he was told about Jeanne D'Arc being burned at the stake._

"…_This so wasn't heroic of you to do Ger-"_

"_Firme le bouche Amerique." France suddenly snapped; the American was so surprised he actually made an 'eep' noise which was met with a mildly sympathetic look from Canada._

"_Papa, do you want to come back to my home afterwards?" Canada asked hesitantly after France handed the clipboard back to Austria who then weakly smiled at Canada._

"…_Non, thank you anyway but…I would like to rest for a little while…" Austria took Germany's paperwork then and signed both sets._

"_Everything is done you two. The land will be transferred to France in a few days…please go get some rest now France, you look terrible." France laughed weakly._

"_At least how I feel matches my outwards appearance oui?" Canada sighed and stood up with France, taking his hand and leading him out after murmuring a soft 'Merci, au revoir.' Letting America follow at his own pace._

_America gave Austria a nod of 'thank you' before giving Germany a glare and heading out after the duo._

_Present…_

So here he was. Sitting in a bar, drinking his sorrows away while his brother and second father were doing God knows what.

He put his head down on his arms, taking the glass of beer, listening to the 'clink' of finger nail on glass.

Where had it gone wrong? He was supposed to be the hero right? Then why was his little family falling apart at the seam? Maybe…it was his turn to get God laughing at him, for all those times he was mean to the English nation, maybe this was just payback for everything that he'd done to him.

'_Stupid Iggy…even when you're gone you still bother the crap outta me….' _He sat up again, chugging the rest of the beer and then ordering a glass of rum in the Englishman's honor. He honestly never tried the stuff, he hadn't thought that it would be any good since England liked it, but he felt that in a strange way that he owed him at least that much.

He could've sworn that he saw a flash of blonde hair come from the corner of his eye, he shrugged it off and looked down at the brownish liquid in a small glass in front of him, he picked up and went to sip it when he heard.

'_Drinking rum without me Git? Honestly, you should know I like it and you still drink it. No manners…'_

America froze, and slowly looked in the seat beside him, and there was Britannia, arms crossed looking slightly amused.

'_Drinking your sorrows away? I thought you were above that Mr. Hero~'_

America looked down at the glass. Britannia sighed.

'_Git, you need to stop moping and comfort your brother and France, it does none of you three any good to sit and mope…besides I think the Frog's up to something stupid.'_

America looked at him again. "….What could he do? He can't die." Britannia stretched with a yawn, completely seeming to disregard the comment about dying.

'_I have no idea Git but you need to get Canada and go check, I would but the Frog seems to have figured out how to keep magical creatures that he doesn't want out…'_

That caught America's attention, what could France be up to that he wouldn't want England, or rather Britannia to find out about?

He got up, chugging the rest of the rum with a visible shudder (which made Britannia snicker) before heading towards the door after laying the money on the counter.

'_Dumb Frog, what are you up to….?' _America thought, only to chuckle softly.

"England, your rubbing off on m-" he went to look at Britannia only to see him gone, he then turned to the door of the pub, and suddenly found himself yanked out the front door by someone with lavender eyes that seemed to spark in the darkness.

* * *

Hahaha! Cliff hanger~ Poor you guys, but I hope you guys haven't been too impatient with wait! I've tried to get writing again, and trust me. This chapter has been sitting half finished for a week but you know, real life and stuff.

See you all for the Finale of the Angel-Lit Series!

Ciao!


End file.
